oh my
by orion forever
Summary: akhirnya kyuhyuk bersatu lagi dan tamatlah sampai di sini cerita gj bing aneh ini
1. Chapter 1

"tuan muda lee jangan kabur..." teriak seorang pelayan yang tengah mengejar namja manis berambut pirang yang tengah berlari kencang menghindari orang orang yang tengah mengejarnya dari belakang.

namja manis tersebut terus berlari dan berhenti saat mendapati jalan yang di ambilnya ternyata buntu

"sial.." umpat namja manis tersebut dan memutar pandangan nya mencari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

mata namja manis tersebut menatap sebuah balkon kecil di dekat nya berdiri sekarang dan sedega berlari ke arah balkon tersebut

dengan penuh semangat namja manis tersebut memanjat bangunan gereja tersebut dengan hati hati agar tidak jatuh..

"chagi ayo cepat turun nak, nanti kau bisa jatuh chagiya" bujuk seorang namja paruh baya pada namja manis yang kini tengah

memanjat gereja tempatnya menikah tersebut.

"ani.. appa hyukkie tidak mau menjadi istri ajushi itu" teriak namja manis tersebut

membayangkan wajah wajah suaminya yang sudah peot dan tua sedang membujuk appa nya agar mau menikahkan anak  
nya dengan ajushi tersebut..

"dia itu kaya raya lo eunhyukkie" bujuk namja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah appa namja manis berambut pirang yang di panggil eunhyukkie tersebut.. "ani,, hyukkie tetap tidak mau.." teriak namja manis yang akrab di sapa eunhyuk tersebut

"lee hyukjae ayo cepat turun sekarang" teriak appa nya eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk kaget karna di teriaki seperti itu

saat akan memprotes lagi tiba tiba tangan dan kaki eunhyuk kram karna terlalu lama memanjat gawat pikir eunhyuk dalam hati dan

pegangannya terlepas

"kyaaaaaaa" teriak semua orang termasuk eunhyuk saat melihat eunhyuk terjatuh

GREP "eh pikir eunhyuk heran saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar di pinggang ramping miliknya

"dasar pengantinku berbuat kacau eoh" ujar seorang namja di belakang eunhyuk yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping eunhyuk

TBC

anyeong chingudul saya lagi coba perbaiki ff saya yang ini lewat akun ff saya yang baru,,

mian buat ff saya yang sebelumnya kacau balau..

sekali lagi saya benar benar minta maaf dan tolong riview nya ne gomawoyo


	2. Chapter 2

main cast:

-lee hyukjae

-lee donghae

and super junior member

main pair: crack! haehyuk

author: chokyuhyun702

**CHAPTER 1**

**anyeong perkenalkan namaku lee hyukjae di usiaku yang ke 17 thn ini tiba tiba saja aku harus menikah dengan seorang namja asing yang tidak aku kenal semata mata demi melunasi hutang appa ku..**

**apa kalian pikir aku menerimanya dengan senang hati,, **

**kalo kalian berpikir begitu kalian salah besar, karna aku menolak keras perjodohan ini. dan sialnya saat aku kabur dari acara pernikahan ku para maid dan bodygurd namja sialan itu melihatku sehingga terjadi acara kejar mengejar pengantin ini,**

**dan karna kebodohan ku jugalah sekarang aku terperangkap di gedung ini gara gara memanja t bangunan gereja ini demi menghindari kejaran para maid dan bodygurd namja sialan itu.**

**"lee hyukjae cepat turun sekarang" teriak namja setengah baya yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandung ku..**

**dasar ayah tidak bertanggung jawab kenapa menikahkan ku dengan namja asing itu pikirku. sat akan mulai memanjat tiba tiba tangan dan kaki ku terasa kram sehingga melepaskan pegangan ku pada sisi sisi bangunan tersebut.**

**"kyaaa..." teriakku dan orang orang yang melihatku terjatuh **

**"eunhyukkie" teriak appa melihatku, omona tolong aku pikir ku dalam hati.. GREP**

**"dasar calon pengantinku berbuat onar eoh" ujar seorang yang menangkapku refleks aku membuka mataku yang tadi terpejam dan menatap namja di belakangku .**

**"kya.. tuan kyuhyun berhasil menangkapnya.. daebak" teriak semua maid dan bodygurd termasuk appa ku sampai nangis geje dan melambaikan tisu di tangannya..**

**tapi tunggu dulu tadi mereka bilang apa? kyuhyun ... cho kyuhyun itu berarti dia namja yang akan menikah dengan ku..**

**""kyaa.. lepaskan aku.. lepas" teriak ku pasa namja yang ternyata cho kyuhyun tersebut dan menatapku heran **

**"mwo.. lepas.. kau yakin.. baiklah aku akan melepaskan mu" gumanya tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku tertuju ke bawah dan omoo tinggi sekali..**

**"kya.. jangan di lepas.. jangan di lepas..." teriak ku membuat senyuman err lebih tepatnya serngai di bibir kyuhyun**

**"ternyata kau takut mati juga .. payah" apa.. katanya payahh.. errr sialan awas kau cho kyuhyun aku bunuh kau saat di bawah nanti.**

**teriak ku dalam hati.**

**-****_eunhyuk pov end-_**

**di sebuah rumah mewah bak istana terlihat seorang namja manis aka lee hyukjae tengah menekuk wajahnya kesal. psalnya walaupun dia melarikin dan terjatuh tetap saja akhirnya dia menikah tetap juga menikah dengan namja bermarga cho tersebut.**

**clek suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat perhatian eunhyuk teralih ke arah pintu dan menatap sosok kyuhyun garang.**

**"oh.. kau belum tidur kenapa kau menungguku eoh istriku" goda kyuhyun dan menyeringai ke arah eunhyuk lalu membaringkan badannya di atas kasur berukuran king sizen tersebut.**

**"yak,, yak kenapa kau tidur di sini ini kamar ku ayo pergi" bentak eunhyuk dan menendang nengang kaki kyuhyun. jari telunjuk kyuhyun terangkat ke depan wajah eunhyuk lalu tersenyum tipis**

**"kau salah hyukkie ini bukan kamar mu tapi kamar kau dan aku lebih tepatnya lagi kamar kita." ujar kyuhyun dan kembali tidur meninggalkan eunhyuk yang tengah berceloteh ria entah apa itu**

**pagi hari yang cerah menyinari rumah megah milik namja tampan bernama cho kyuhyun dan istrinya lee hyukjae atau cho hyukjae.**

**cahaya matahari yang masuk menerobos kamar eunhyuk mengusik tidur eunhyuk dan perlahan lahan membuka matanya lalu menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang di tidurinnya**

**"hah.. aku berharap semalam itu bermimpi.." guma eunhyuk dan menatap ke sebelah kasur nya yang sudah kosong  
entah bagai mana caranya eunhyuk juga lupa tapi akhirnya eunhyuk tidur juga dengan kyuhyun..**

**hanya tidur tidak lebih oke..**

**"apa dia sudah berangkat? pagi sekali" guma eunhyuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan malas, di bukanya puintu kamar mansi yang tadi tertutup dan langsung masuk ke dalam. mata eunhyuk langsung melongo menatap pemandangan di depannya "KYAAAAAA..." teriak eunhyuk kencang dan keluar kamar mandi lalu bersembunyi di pinggiran kasur dan menekuk lututnya**

**membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat segar itu,.**

**cklek suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampilkan sosok kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan menatap eunhyuk **

**"haah.. kenapa pagi pagi aku harus melihat benda seperti itu sih?" guma eunhyuk dan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah karna malu.**

**"benda seperti itu? itu kata kata terburuk setelah melihat ku telanjang" jawab kyuhyun ketus dan mendekati lemari pakaian sebelum kembali menatap eunhyuk yang sudah menatap kyuhyun marah**

**"kenapa masih disini,? kau mau melihat benda seperti tadi lagi eoh dasar genit" goda kyuhyun dan membuat wajah eunhyuk memerah padam lalu berdiri**

**"aku memang akan pergi tau, lagi pula aku tidak mau melihat benda jelek milik mu itu" benyak eunhyuk dan melesat ke arah kamar mandi**

**"apa katanya jelek,, aishh awas saja kau cho hyukjae" suma kyuhyun marah dan mengenakan pakain nya dengan kasar**

**setelah selesai mandi eunhyuk keluar dan menatap kamarnya yang sudah bersih termasuk kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang,**

**eunhyuk langsung berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pakaian sekolah nya,**

**setelah siap, eunhyuk berhendak pergi saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang**

**"permisi tuan mobil nya sudah siap" ujar seorang maid cantik pada eunhyuk yang di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh eunhyuk dan mengambil tas nya**

**"apa.. kyuhyun sudah berangkat..?" tanya eunhyuk entah kenapa menanyakan soal kyuhyun pada maid di hadapannya tersebuit.**

**"ne tuan kyuhyun sudah berangkat baru saja" jawab maid tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk, eunhyuk melangkah kan kakinya ke arah mobil hitam mewah di hadapannya lalu melangkahkan masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah nya tersebut,**

**mobil yang di tumpangi eunhyuk berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah elit sm town high school.**

**supir yang mengantar eunhyuk keluar dan membuka kan pintu mobil untuk eunhyuk **

**"silahkan tuan" guma supir tersebut mempersilahkan eunhyuk untuk keluar, dengan malas eunhyuk keluar dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir yang mengantar eunhyuk barusan.  
eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki nya dengan malas menuju kelas nya, saat di lorong menuju kelas eunhyuk berpapasan dengan namja yang pernah di sukainya sekaligus menyakitinya yaitu lee donghae, dengan cepat eunhyuk melangkah menuju kelasnya tanpa menyapa donghae,,**

**"hahh.. kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan nya sih sial." guma eunhyuk saat sampai di kursi pojok miliknya**

**sampai sesosok namja manis bergigi kelinci menghampiri eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang  
,membuat eunhyuk tersentah dan menoleh ke arah namja tersebut**

**"hyukkie,, kenapa kau tidak sekolah kemarin" tanya namja tersebut dan di duduk di sebelah eunhyuk yang sudah menekuk wajahnya membayangkan kejadia kemarin**

**"gwaenchana minnie hyung hanya ada sedikit urusan" jawab eunhyuk berbohong karna belum siap menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada siapapun**

**'ahh.. arraso, oh iya hyukkie nanti sore kita pergi ke incheon bagai mana? kau mau" tanya namja manis yang di panggil eunhyuk minnie atau lee sungmin tersebut**

**"baiklah lagi pula aku juga sedang bosan di rumah" jawab eunhyuk dan mendapatkan pelukan dari sungmin..**

**waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore eunhyuk sudah bersiap siap pergi , dan mengambil tas putih miliknya.**

**kyuhyun yang melihat eunhyuk heran dan menghampiri namja yang berstatus istrinya tersebut.**

**"kau mau kemana" tanya kyuhyun dan mendapat pandangan malas dari eunhyuk .**

**"aku mau pergi main, gara gara pindah ke sini aku jadi tidak punya teman main."jelas eunhyuk dan mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun**

**"oke ayo kita pergi, lagi pula aku sedang bosan kajja" ajak kyuhyun dan membuat eunhyuk melongo mendengar ucapan kyuhyun**

**'siapa yang mengajak mu tidak ada, kau tidak boleh ikut" bentak eunhyuk yang di tanggapi tatapan masa bodoh dari kyuhyun dan menarik tangan eunhyuk menuju parkiran mobil miliknya.**

**mobil kyuhyun telah melaju sekitar 35 menit dan berhenti di pusat pertokoan di daerah incheon kyuhyun turun dari mobil di ikuti eunhyuk di belakang nya yang memasang wajah sebal gara gara kyuhyun eunhyuk mebatalkan acara perginya bersama sungmin dan juga heechull**

**"walau sering ke incheon, aku jarang ke daerah ini" guma kyuhyun menatap ke sekelilingnya di dampingi eunhyuk di sebelahnya.**

**"mian ya tapi ajushi seperti mu tidak cocok ke tempat seperti ini" ujar eunhyuk ketus dan mendapat jitakan gratis dari kyuhyun di kepalanya**

**"appo.. " ringis eunhyuk dan menatap sebal ke arah kyuhyun yang di balas deathgler dari kyuhyun**

**"yak umurku masih 20 tahun seenaknya saja bilang aku ajushi" bentak kyuhyun yang tidak di hirau kan eunhyuk dan lebih melihat lihat tempat [perbelnjaan tersebut**

**""hyukkie" teriak seseorang di hadapan eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk schok**

**"kenapa tidak bilang kau datang" tanya sungmin dan menatap eunhyuk di dampingi heechull hyung nya**

**'eh.. itu.. aku.." guma eunhyuk dan menatap ke belakan melihat kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke arah kyuhyun lalu menarik tangannya **

**"lari.." teriak eunhyuk di ikuti kyuhyun yang heran dengan sikap eunhyuk,,**

**'yak kenapa dia lari minnie ayo kita kejar dia, aiss siapa namja di sebelahnya" guma heechull sebal dan berlari di ikuti sungmin dari belakang, sedangkan eunhyuk masih menarik tangan kyuhyun dan berlari menghindari kejaran sungmin dan juga heechull**

** TBC**

**HUAA GAK NYANGKA banyak yang riview juga tapi mian saya gak bisa bls riview nya **

**dan saya mau minta tolong bantuan riview nya lagi GOMAWO**


	3. Chapter 4

**main cast: lee hyukjae  
**

**cho kyuhyun  
**

**lee sungmin  
**

**lee donghae  
**

**.  
**

**main pair: kyuhyuk, slingt haehyuk kyumin  
**

**rate: t tapi bisa berubah jadi m kalo otak yadong saya udah jalan  
**

**ok itu aja selamat membaca...  
**

**,  
**

**,  
**

**,  
**

* * *

**seorang namja manis berambut pirang tengah bersembunyi menghindari dua temannya yang sejak kemarin mengejar nya di incheon.**

**kepala namja manis tersebut melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang di carinya.**

**saat namja manis tersebut merasa aman namja manis tersebut langsung berlari ke arah kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua.**

**"lee hyukjae, berhenti kau" sosok namja berparas cantik dan manis pada namja berambut pirang yang di panggil hyukjae atau akrab di sapa eunhyuk tersebut. dengan kekuatan penuh eunhyuk berlari kencang menerobos orang orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah tersebut.**

**"yak eunhyuk ah, jangan lari" teriak namja cantik bernama lee heechull tersebyt mengejar eunhyuk yang sudah berlari kencang entah kemana.****  
**

**.**

**eunhyuk kini tengah berdiri di ujung lorong yang menyambungkan antara kelasnya dan juga ruangan uks.**

**"omo aku harus ke mana? panik eunhyuk dan melirik ke arah belakang dan melihat heechull yang sudah hampir mendekat ke arah eunhyuk. dengan langkah sigap eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah ruangan uks dan masuk tanpa mengtuk pintu dulu dan langsung masuk ke dalam**

**"hyukkie.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini" tanya seseorang yang dari tadi berada di ruangan uks tersebut menatap khawatir ke arah eunhyuk yang tengah ngosh ngosan akibat dari lari paginya.**

**mata eunhyuk langsung membulat saat di lihatnya siapa namja yang kini berdiri dehadapannya**

**"donghae.." ucap eunhyuk dan menatap donghae tanpa berkedip ya tuhan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang batin eunhyuk gundah .**

**"hyuk apa kau sakit wajah mu pucat sekali" tanya donghae khawatir dan meletakan tangannya di kening eunhyuk. tangan eunhyuk refleks melepaskan tangan donghae yang tengah memegan dahinya**

**"jangan menyentuhku" ucap eunhyuk dan menatap mata donghae dengan pandangan terluka, eunhyuk merasa sedikit bersalah mengatakan hal tersebut tapi di sisi lain eunhyuk merasa sakit hati atas perbuatan donghae padanya dulu yang dengan entengnya memutuskan eunhyuk dan berpacaran dengan yoona sepupu eunhyuk hanya karna alasan bosan pada eunhyuk yang seorang namja menyebalkan pikir eunhyuk.**

**"aku minta maaf" ujar donghae dan menatap mata eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya sedih, tangan donghae terjulur dan menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.**

**"jangan membenci ku, aku mohon..." pinta donghae pada eunhyuk yang hanya menatap donghae diam tanpa sepatah katapun. eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan donghae dengan lembut.**

**"mianhe donghae ah, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkan mu" ujar eunhyuk dan menatap donghae datar sedangkan donghae balik menatap eunhyuk dengan pandangan terluka**

**"hyukkie aku tau aku salah tapi tidak bisakah kau memaafkan ku" tanya donghae berharap eunhyuk akan memaafkannya**

**"mianhae donghae ah tapi aku harus pergi" ucap eunhyuk tanpa menjaab pertanyaan donghae dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan uks eunhyuk tidak perduli lagi kalaupun heechull melihatnya dan mengintrogasi eunhyuk**

**.**

**.**

**eunhyuk tersur berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis, karna eunhyuk berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah jalan yang di lewatina eunhyuk menabrak namja yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah denganya BRUG suara tabrakan yang tak di inginkan tersebut terjadi.**

**"aww.. appo.. pantat ku" ringis namja yang bertabrakan dengan eunhyuk barusan, eunhyuk terdiam saat seperti mengenal suara namja yang bertabrakan dengannya tersebut. mata eunhyuk langsung membulat sempurna saat menatap sosok namja bertubuh tegap di hadapn nya tengah mengelus sayang pantatnya yang terkena lantai**

**"Kau.." tunjuk eunhyuk pada namja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapnnya dan menatap eunhyuk tajam.**

**"hey sopanlah sedikit pada suamimu ini nona cho, dan turunkan tangan jelekmu itu" ujar namja yang sudah bisa di tebak siapa lagi kalo bukan kyuhyun. eunhyuk berdiri dan menepuk nepuk celananya yang kotor karna terjatuh tadi dan menatap kyuhyun bingung knapa ada di sekolahnya dan mengenakan seragam universitas sm.**

**"yak cho kyuhyun kenapa kau ada di sini? bukankah harusnya kau ada di kantor dan apa ini,, kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah ini" tanya eunhyuk bertubi tubi pada kyuhyun yang memutar bola matanya malas. lalu menatap eunhyuk datar.**

**"aku ada misi di sini" jawab kyuhyun dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket, sedangkan eunhyuk tengah memiringkan kepalanya lucu tidak mengerti maksud kyuhyun dengan misi.**

** "misi... misi apa maksud mu kyu" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk**

**"misi ku yaitu untuk mengawasi mu agar tidak memanjat bangunan sekolah seperti saat kau memanjat bangunan greja" ujar kyuhyun membuat wajah eunhyuk memerah malu dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kyuhyun. **

**kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap eunhyuk dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari tempatnya bertabrakan dengan eunhyuk.**

**"kau di kelas berapa kyu" tanya eunhyuk penasaran yang sudah mengejar kyuhyun dan berjalan di samping kyuhyun.**

**"yang jelas aku tidak akan memberitau mu chagiya" goda kyuhyun dan mendapat pukulan di lengan kirinya  
**

**"yak jangan memanggilku begitu di sekolah kau ingin semua orang tau" tanya eunhyuk yang di tanggapi biasa oleh kyuhyun  
**

**"sudahlah aku pergi dulu, jangan berkeliaran terus cepat masuk ke kelas mu" perintah kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk mempout kan bibirnya lucu  
**

**sedangkan kyuhyun sudah berjlan sedikit menjauhi eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan kembali mendekati eunhyuk yang menatap heran ke arah kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya jahil."waeyo kenapa kau kembali lagi? bukankah kau akan pergi" tanya eunhyuk dengan hasil bertautan menatap kyuhyun bingung.  
**

**"aku lupa sesuatu" ujar kyuhyun lalu mendekati eunhyuk dan plakk tangan kyuhyun memukul bokong padat eunhyuk yang membuat eunhyuk melotot kaget karna pukulan ringan kyuhyun di bokongnya,  
**

**"hehehe.. itu balasan karna kau sudah memukul lengan ku tadi" cup kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir eunhyuk dan berlari pergi sebelum eunhyuk sadar dan mengamuk pada kyuhyn  
**

**"yak cho kyuhyun awas kauuu" teriak euhyuk saat sudah sadar dengan apa yang tadi terjadi.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**tettt suara bel yang menandakan waktunya beristirahat membuat semua murid keluar kelas dengan berlarian dan saling tubruk  
**

**eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan lesu mengingat kyuhyun yang berkuliah di sm.  
**

**"anyeong lee hyukjae" suara seorang namja di belakang eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan membalikan badannya menatap dua orang namja di belakangnya  
**

**"eh,,hehehe heechull hyung apa kabar" ucap eunhyuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir kuda ke arah heechull  
**

**"kau ikut aku sekarang.." perintah heechull dan menggusur eunhyuk kembali ke dalam kelask lalu duduk di bangku pojok tempat eunhyuk**

**"sekarang beritau aku siapa namja kemarin" tanya heechull memandang sangsi ke arah eunhyuk yang mulai berkeringat dingin bingung harus menjawab apa.. "apa dia namjachingu mu" tanya heechull lagi dan semakin memojokan eunhyuk**

**"nnne.. dia namjachingu ku hyung" jawab eunhyuk pelan nyaris tidak terdengar, heechull memiringkan kepalanya menatap eunhyuk berusaha mencari kebohongan pada kata kata eunhyuk barusan**

**"lalu kenapa kau kabur kemarin" tanya heechull lagi membuat eunhyuk semakin binung harus menjawab apa**

**"ii.. itu karna wajahnya xxx kau taukan heechull hyung aku malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang xxx itu pada kalian hehehehe" jawab eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis pandangan eunhyuk tertuju ke arah pintu kelasnya dan melihat kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah sebal.**

**glup eunhyuk menelan susah payah air liurnya karena gugup apa dia mendengar ucapan ku pikir eunhyuk takut, heechull menepuk pundak eunhyuk dan menyadarkan eunhyuk dari lamunanya.**

**"baiklah aku mengerti pasti sangat berat memiliki namjachingu berwajah xxx seperti kekasihmu itu" ucap heechull membuat eunhyuk tersenyum takut karna kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya belum lagi donghae yang baru datang dan memperhatikan eunhyuk dari belakang kyuhyun.**

**"baiklah ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" ajak heechull dan menarik tangan eunhyuk saat melewati pintu eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya tidak berani menatap kyuhyun dan membelalakan matanya saat kyuhyun memukul bokongnya kencang**

**"awww.. appo"rintih eunhyuk dan menatap sebal ke arah kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dingin**

**"hyukkie gwaenchana?,, hey kau tidak boleh memukul bokong eunhyuk sembarangan memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa" tanya donghae membuat eunhyuk kaget karna donghae masih berdiri di sebelah kyuhyun eunhyuk menatap donghae lalu menatap ke belakang mencari sosok heechull yang sudah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan eunhyuk, aissh heechull hyung kau menghilang di saat yang tidak tepat batin eunhyuk.**

**"sudahlah donghae aku lapar aku mau ke kanti" ucap eunhyuk dan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sempat eunhyuk menjauh donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk melongo karna tangannya yang di genggam oleh donghae**

**"kita pergi bersama ne hyukkie" ajak donghae berniat pergi sampai sebuah tangan lain melepaskan genggaman donghae pada tangan eunhyuk**

**"dia akan ke kantin dengan ku jadi kau pergi saja sendiri" ucap kyuhyun ketus dan menarik tangan eunhyuk untuk pergi dari hadapan donghae**

**tangan eunhyuk yang kosong segera di genggam oleh donghae sehingga membuat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk berhenti berjalan dan menatap donghae heran**

**"siapa kau, kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya begitu" ujar donghae dengan wajah yag sudah agak memerah menahan marah karna melihat tangan eunhyuk di pegang erat oleh kyuhyun**

**"kau ingin tau siapa aku.. aku ini su.. mppptt" ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat tangan eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dan menatap donghae dengan senyuman bodoh milik eunhyuk**

**"dia ... anak pembantu ku iya hehehehehe anak pembantu ku" jawab eunhyuk cepat dan menghadap ke arah kyuhyun yang sudah memberinya tatapan membunuh karna di perkenalkan sebagai anak pembantunya.**

**"ahhh.. kita pergi bersama saja bagai mana kajja aku sudah lapar" ujar eunhyuk dan menarik kyuhyun menuju kantin di ikuti donghae dari belakang.**

* * *

.

**.**

**sesampainya di kantin eunhyuk, kyuhyun dan juga donghae duduk bertiga di pojok kantin dengan posisi donghae duduk di hadapan eunhyuk sedangkan kyuhyun di sebelah eunhyuk**

**"hyuk ayo coba puding stroberry ini rasanya enak" ucap donghae menyodorkan puding stroberry pada eunhyuk berniat menyuapi namja manis tersebut saat eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dengan cepat kyuhyun memasukan roti yang sedang di pegangnya ke dalam mulut eunhyuk**

**"mulutnya penuh tidak bisa memakan puding itu jadi kau makan sendiri saja" ujar kyuhyun dan mendapat pandangan sebal dari donghae yang di balas senyuman evil oleh kyuhyun sedangkan eunhyuk tengah sibuk mengunyah roti di mulutnya, karna cara makan eunhyuk yang seperti anak kecil membuat selai roti yang di makan eunhyuk belepotan, kyuhyun yang melihat sudut bibir kotor segera mengambil tisyu di meja dan mengelap sudut bibir eunhyuk dengan lembut membuat eunhyuk merona malu dan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sedangkan donghae menatap tidak suka ke arah kyuhyun.**

**"apa.. kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? kau mau aku juga mengelap sudut bibir mu" tanya kyuhyun dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari eunhyuk di kepalnya dan mendapat deathgler dari kyuhyun.**

**"hyukkie, apa kau masih ingat dengan leeteuk hyung?" tanya donghae dan menatap eunhyuk dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, eunhyuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengingat siapa itu leeteuk hyung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk  
**

**"ne aku masih ingat waeyo?" jawab eunhyuk heran dan menatap donghae lalu menatap kyuhyun yang sedang meminum jusnya dengan kasar  
**

**"sekarang teukie hyung membuka lestoran apa kau mau menemaniku kesana?" tanya donghae membuat kyuhyun tersedak minumannya sedangkan eunhyuk memandang khawatir ke arah kyuhyun dan menepuk nepuk punggug kyuhyun  
**

**"gwaenchana kyu,,," tanya eunhyuk khawatir yang di jawab anggukan ringan oleh kyuhyun jus yang tadi di minum kyuhyun mengotori bibirnya, eunhyuk mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelap bibir kyuhyun yang kotor oleh jus.  
**

**donghae yang menatap kejadian tersebut menatap tidak suka ke arah kyuhyun yang justru menyeringai ke arah donghae, tangan eunhyuk yang masih mengelap bibir kyuhyun di genggam oleh kyuhyun dan menghentikan aksi eunhyuk yang masih mengelap bibir kyuhyun lalu mencium punggung tangan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk merona dan menundukan kepalnya malu.  
**

**"hyukkie aku harus pergi dulu" pamit donghae dan di jawab angguka kecil oleh eunhyuk, eunhyuk menatap sedih punggung donghae yang sudah menghilang dari kantin. apa sudah saatnya aku memaafkan donghae lagi pula perselingkuhan itu bukan semuanya salah donghae pikir eunhyuk.**

**"kau kenapa"tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan eunhyuk dari lamunan sesaatnya tentang donghaedan menatap kyuhyun bingung.**

**"kenapa apanya?" tanya eunhyuk balik pada kyuhyun yang menghelang nafas bosan.**

**"kenapa menatap donghae seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun dan menatap eunhyuk intens sedangkan eunhyuk yang di tatap kyuhyun seperti itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya balik menatap kyuhyun.**

**"dari mana kau kenal donghae" tanya eunhyuk membuat kyuhyun bosan karna pertanyaan nya tidak di jawab oleh eunhyuk**

**"dia ketua di kelas ku kau puas? sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku kenapa kau menatap donghae seperti itu" jawab dan tanya kyuhyun pada eunhyuk yang tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kyuhyun yakin tidak gatal.**

**"dia... mantan namjachingu ku dulu" jawab eunhyuk dan menundukan wajahnya tidak berani menatap kyuhyun yang masih menatap eunhyuk dalam diam lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dari kantin.**

**"apa dia marah pikir eunhyuk saat melihat punggung kyuhyun meninggalkan kantin, eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar kyuhyun keluar dari kantin.**

**.**

**.**

**entah kenapa eunhyuk tidak mau kalo kyuhyun sampai marah pada eunhyuk.**

**"kyu.." panggil eunhyuk saat melihat punggung kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di lorong, eunhyuk langsung berlari dan menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.**

**"kau.. marah" tanya eunhyuk yang tidak di jawab oleh kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar eunhyuk. **

**eunhyuk semakin merasa bersalah saat menatap eunhyuk datar.**

**"lepas" ucap kyuhyun dingin pada eunhyuk yang menatap sedih ke arah kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca.**

**"ani,,, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa kau marah" ujar eunhyuk mengulangi pertanyaannya,dan mulai terisak sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap prihatin pada eunhyuk tapi kyuhyun juga manusia dan kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi sungguh.**

**"gwaenchana hyukkie, aku tidak marah jadi kau bisa melepaskan tangan ku sekarang.. aku harus pergi" pinta kyuhyun dengan suara lembut dan mengusap sayang kepala eunhyuk.**

**"benarkah.. benarkah kau tidak marah" tanya eunhyuk memastikan takut kalau kyuhyun berbohong. kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan**

**"lalu kenapa kau pergi dari kanti tadi" tanya eunhyuk dan mempotkan bibirnya lucu. kyuhyun tau dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya tapi melihat eunhyuk ang menggemaskan di mata kyuhyun juga tidak bisa di pungkiri menggoda kyuhyun.**

**dengan sekali hentakan kyuhyun melepas tangan eunhyuk yang srat menggenggam tangannya dan chup kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk mematung dan menatap kyuhyun dan mengerejap rejapkan matanya lucu mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.**

**"itu hukuman karna kau sudah menghalangi ku untuk buang air kecil" ucap kyuhyun dan berlari ke arah toilet meninggalkan eunhyuk yang melotot mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan**

**"mwo.. jadi dia ingin buang air kecil,,, aishh dasar cho kyuhyun sialan" gerutu eunhyuk dan menghentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai dan memegang bibirnya yang tadi di cium kilat oleh kyuhyun, jantung eunhyuk langsung berdebar debar dua kali lebih cepat saat mengingat wajah kyuhyun.**

**"hyukkie..." panggil seorang namja dari arah belakang eunhyuk,**

**"donghae... waeyo" tanya eunhyuk saat donghae sudah sampai di hadapannya**

**"eh.. itu apa kau ada waktu luang sabtu ini?" tanya donghae dan menatap eunhyuk resah. eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya pose berpikir**

**"sepertinya da waeyo donghae ah" tanya eunhyuk menatap donghae yang tengah tersenyum cerah menatap eunhyuk**

**"aku ingin mengajak mu ke lotte word, apa kau mau hyuk?" tawar donghae pada eunhyuk yang tengah berpikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memaafkan donghae pikir eunhyuk.**

**"mmmm... baiklah aku mau" jawab eunhyuk cepat dan membuat hati donghae berbunga bunga mendengar jawaban eunhyuk**

**"baiklah aku jemput sabtu sore di halte dekat rumah mu ne hyukkie" ucap donghae yang di jawab anggukan setuju dari eunhyuk**

**"baiklah sampai jumpa hari sabtu donghae ah, aku pergi dulu bye" pamit eunhyuk dan pergi ke menjauh dari tempatnya berbicara dengan donghae**

**"bye,, aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu lagi eunhyukkie" guma donghae dan tersenyum tipis menatap kepergian eunhyuk.**

** .**

** . **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** TBC**

**anyeong semua nya,, buat yang nunggu moment ea haehyuk tunggu chap selanjutnya ne, dan sekedar mau kasih tau kyuhyun di sini ceritanya nyamar jadi anak sma biar bisa jagain hyukkie umma .**

** dan sekarang pengalaman pertama saya yang tidak terduga yaitu balesan riview.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**buat sekarang rate nya t dulu nanti kalo otak yadong saya udah mulai jalan saya rubah jadi M**

**hehehehe**

**gwaenchana lompat ke mana aja boleh ko**

**ne chingu ini udah di lanjutin moga suka.**

**-anemone**

**ne, ini udah di lanjutin semoga suka dan gamsahamnidah**

**-lee eun jae**

**ne chingu maklum aja saya baru pertama bikin ff, dan soal hae kita lihat nanti aja bagai mana hehehe**

**-dreanie**

**ne eon gomawo sarannya**

**-riana dewi**

**soal kenapa kyuhyun masuk ke hotel saya juga gak tau eon hehehehehe**

**haemin couple ya saya pikirin lagi makasih sarannya**

**-park chaesoo**

**wahh mian kalo ceritanya sulit di mengerti..**

**-lee eun ji**

**ne eon ini udah di lanjutin makasih riview nya...**

**akhir kata saya mau ngucapin makasih banya k buat semuanya yang udah riview dan tolong di riview lagi gomaw..**


	4. chapter 5

**pairing:kyuhyuk slint haehyuk**

**.**

**.**

**main cast:**

**cho kyuhyun**

**lee hyukjae**

**lee donghae**

**lee sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

.

sabtu pagi yang tenang di kediaman pasangan cho kyuhyun dan juga istri namjanya cho hyukjae atau lee hyukjae. ayo kita lihat dua tokoh cerita ini. sekarang pasangan monkey dan evil ini #plak, dua orang namja ini kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi eunhyuk yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya kyuhyun.

dan tangan besar kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk pinggag ramping eunhyuk, eunhyuk tersenyum menatap kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. rambut coklat ikal milik kyuhyun sedikit menutupi mata kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam. tangan eunhyuk terangkat dan menyibak rambut kyuhyun, senyuman tipis terkembang di bibir plum milik eunhyuk.

mata eunhyuk mengamati wajah tampan kyuhyun dan berhenti pada bibir kyuhyun, jantung eunhyuk terasa dua kali lpat lebih cepat saat menatap bibir kyuhyun

perlahan lahan eunhyuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun, eunhyuk tau ini memalukan tapi sungguh eunhyuk ingin merasakan bibir kyuhyun yang sangattttttt manis pikir eunhyuk. bibir eunhyuk bertemu dengan bibir kyuhyun, eunhyuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir kyuhyun. mata eunhyuk yang tengah terpejam langsung terbuka saat merasakan punggungnya di belai oleh seseorang.

saat sadar tangan siapa yang tengah membelai punggung eunhyuk, eunhyuk bermaksud untuk menyudahi ciumannya namun sial kyuhyun menekan tengkuk eunhyuk dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah dan atas eunhyuk meminta akses untuk masuk, eunhyuk yang seakan mengerti maksud kyuhyun membuka mulutnya memperasilahkan lidah terampil kyuhyun mengambsen bagian dalam mulutnya.

kyuhyun membalik posisinya hingga berada di atas badan eunhyuk, tangan eunhyuk mengalung di leher kyuhyun sedangkan tangn kyuhyun tengah mengelus halus junior eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk meremas pelan rambut kyuhyun.

mata eunhyuk langsung terbuka lebar dan

"kyaaaaaaa,,,, hahh,, hahhh, omo aku mimpi,, kenapa aku bermimpi mesum seperti itu" gumam eunhyuk dan menatap ke samping tempat tidurnya dan melihat sosok kyuhyun yang masih tidur. eunhyuk langsung melesat pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"aishhh kenapa aku mesum seperti itu,,, dan kenapa aku bermimpi melakukan itu dengan kyuhyun dan dalam mimpi itu aku terlihat sangat menikmatinya" ujar eunhyuk dan memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas, eunhyuk yakin pasti wajahya sekarang sudah sangattttttt sangattt merah.

"ahh sebaiknya aku mandi saja" ujar eunhyuk dan mulai melepas pakaiannya dan siap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

eunhyuk kini tengah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya.

"aishh kenapa juga aku harus salah membawa handuk" eunhyuk mengendap ngendap keluar dari kamar mandi berusaha agar tidak membangunkan kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"tidur... jangan bangun.." bisik eunhyuk sambil mengendap ngendap, kaki eunhyuk tanpa sengaja tersandung bantal kecil sehingga membuatnya tersandung

"kyaa.." brug suara badan eunhyuk yang terjatuh membuat tidur kuhyun terusik

"eunghh.. ada ap.." ucapan kyuhyun terhenti dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat posisi eunhyuk yang tengah menungging dengan handuk yang kekecilan sehingga menampilkan dua gunung mulus eunhyuk #kyaaaa oppa bikin aku iri...

eunhyuk segera membalikan badannya dan menatap kyuhyun takut yang tengah menyeringai ke arah eunhyuk dan mendekati eunhyuk. saat sampai di hadapan eunhyuk kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga kanan eunhyuk dan sedikit mnjilat daun telinga eunhyuk

"chagiya... apa kau sengaja menggoda ku eoh? dasar genit" bisik kyuhyun di telinga eunhyuk se seduktif mungkin,

kyuhyun memandang wajah eunhyuk yang sudah memerah dan tersenyum evil ke arah eunhyuk, kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada eunhyuk yang hanya diam dan menutup matanya karna takut.

jarak wajah kyuhyun semakin dekat dan dekat dan dekat dan

"TUANN MUDA... sudah waktunya bangun" teriak seorang maid dari arah pintu kamar kyuhyuk dan tersenyum manis ke arah kyuhyun yang tengah swettdrop menatap maid tersebut.

.

.

.

_eunhyuk_ pov

.

saat ini aku dan kyuhyun tengah berada di meja makan setelah insiden memalukan ku pagi pagi. ehhh kenapa aku harus ceroboh seperti itu,

ku lihat kyuhyun yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

benar juga lupakan kejadian tadi pagi hyuk, kyuhyun saja sudah melupakannya pikirku dan bermaksud memakan roti selai stroberry ku sebelum suara kyuhyun yang menghentikan niat ku.

"kau sangat menggoda tadi pagi chaginya" ujar kyuhyun membuat ku malu dan menatp kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai ke arah ku. dengan perasaan sebal ku masukan roti tersebut ke arah mulut kyuhyun dan pergi dari ruangn makan meninggalkan kyuhyun

"aishhh dasar suami menyebalkan.." gumam ku dan merogoh saku celanaku saat merasakan getaran dari handphone ku.

"eh,,, donghae" pikir ku saat melihat nama donghae yang tertera di layar ponsel tochscreen ku, ku menggeser tombol hijau di layar handphone ku dan mendekatkannya ke arah telinga ku

"yobseo donghae ah" tanya ku pada donghae yang berada di seberang sana

"_yobseo hyuk, eh itu apa kau ada di rumah_ sekarang"

"ne waeyo donghae ah?"

"_itu,, apa kau bisa menemaniku ke toko buku sekarang"_

menemani donghae ke toko buku? boleh juga lagi pula aku tengah sebal pada kyuhyun yang dari tadi selalu menggoda ku pikirku dan mengangguk anggukan kepalaku.

"baiklah kita bertemu di halte di dekat rumah ku ne" ujar ku dan segera menutup sambungan telepon setelah mendengar jawaban donghae.

ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ku dan juga kyuhyun dan segera mengambil tas beserta dompet ku dan segera turun menuju pintu.

saat akan membuka pintu aku merasakan hawa hawa aneh dari belakang badanku dan memegang tengkuk ku.

"mau kemana kau"

"kyaa..."teriak ku saat sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun mengagetkan ku

"aku mau pergi, aku pulang agak sore jadi kau tidak perlu mencari ku ne yeobo, pay,,, pay" pamitku dan segera melesat pergi dari rumah sebelum kyuhyun mengamuk.

.

.

_eunhyuk pov end_

_._

.

eunhuk kini tengh duduk di halte dekat rumahnya dengan nafas terengah engah karna berlari. eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangn yang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan melihat sosok donghae yang WOWW tampan pikir eunhyuk.

"apa kau menunggu lama hyuk" tanya donghae yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh eunhyuk, donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah eunhyuk yang sangat manis menurutnya dan menggenggam tangan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk kaget.

"ayo kita pergi" ajak donghae dan menarik tangan eunhyuk, donghae dan eunhyuk kini tengah berada di kedai es krim setelah sebelumnya tadi mereka pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku.

"kau mau pesan apa hyuk" tanya donghae dan menatap eunhyuk yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap dertan menu di tangan nya

"aku mau es krim strobbery saja' jawab eunhyuk dan menyerahkan buku tersebut pada pelayan yang berdiri di sebelah haehyuk

"baiklah ice krim strobbery satu dan kopi latte satu"ujar donghae dan menyerahkan buku menu tersebut pada pelayan tersbut.

"oh iya bagai mana kabar appa mu" tanya donghae dan tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk yang hanya menunjukan wajah malas.

"dia baik... kau sendiri bagai mana kabar umma dan appa mu?" tanya eunhyuk yang bingung harus menanyakan appa pada donghae

"mereka juga baik, kau harus datang ke rumah untuk bertemu mereka" jawab donghae dan tersenyum ke arah eunhyuk yang membalas senyuman donghae.

pesanan mereka pun datang, demgan semangat eunhyuk melahap es krimnya dengan semangat sehingga membuatnya belepotan, donghae tersenyum dan mengelap bibir eunhyuk, sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari donghae

"apa itu enak" tanya donghae yang di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk

"ne enak sekali, kau mau mencobanya" tanya eunhyuk dan menyodorkan sendok berisi es krim pada donghae yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"bagai mana enak bukan?" tanya eunhyuk dan memamerkan gummy smilenya, tangan donghae terjulur dan mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan.

"oh iya sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi" ujar donghae dan di ikuti eunhyuk stelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka.

donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan berjalan jalan di sepanjang jalan dengan dengan canda tawa.

.

.

haehyuk kini tengah berjalan jalan di sekita sungai han, tangan donghae masih menggenggam tangan eunhyuk sedangkan eunhyuk hanya menundukan wajahnya malu karna menjadi pusat perhatian.

"hae, bisa kau lepaskan tangan ku? kita jadi pusat perhatian" ujar eunhyuk tidak enak karna ppandangan semua orang yang melihat pada haehyuk.

"mereka hanya iri pada kita hyuk, kau abaikan saja" jawab donghae dan masih menggenggam tangan eunhyuk dan duduk di kursi dekat sungai han

"hyuk, apa kau haus?" tanya donghae yang di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk, donghae tersenyum dan mengacak rambut eunhyuk lalu mengeluarkan minuman dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada eunhyuk.

donghae melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada eunhyuk karna udara yang mulai terasa dingin karna akan segera musim dingin.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya donghae dan menatap lurus ke arah sungai han, sedangkan eunhyuk hanya menatap donghae dan dan menganggukan kepalanya

"apa kau masih mencintai ku?" tanya donghae membuat eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti maksud donghae dengan masih mencintainya

"maksud mu hae?" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap donghae yang balik menatap eunhyuk gemas.

"saranghae,, hyuk maukah kau jadi namjachingu ku lagi" tanya donghae membuat eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan batin eunhyuk bingung.

tanpa eunhyuk dan donghae sadari seorang namja manis tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi dan menekan beberapa digit angka di handphonenya

"yeobseo,, kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ANYEONG maaf kalo ff saya ini kurang memuaskan dan terima kasih atas riview kalian selama ini dan tolong riviewnya lagi ne.

mian saya gak bisa bales riview waktu saya sangat terbatas. mianhae


	5. Chapter 6

pairing

kyuhyun

eunhyuk

donghae

sungmin

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

pagi hari yang cerah di sm high school, semua murid tengah berkumpul di lapangan olah raga mendengarkan pengumuman dari salah satu murid di sm high school.

"baiklah, kita akan mengadakan lomba maraton. bagi siapa yang menang akan di bebaskan dari semua tugas sekolah dan akan di pastikan mendapatkan nilai bagus di ujian nanti." jelas namja manis bernama lee taemin tersebut dan mendapat teriakan semangat dari seluruh siswa sm.

seorang namja manis tengah menggerakan kepalanya gelisah mencari sosol namja tampan yang berstatus sbagai suaminya tersebut.

"kenapa dia tidak ada apa dia belum datang" gumam namja manis tersebut dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu namja manis tersebut dan membuat perhatian namja tersebut teralihkan pada sosok namja di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau belum berbaris kau tidak mendengar pengumumannya" tanya naja tampan tersebut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"aku sedang mencari kyuhyun, apa kau melihatnya hae?" jawab dan tanya namja manis tersebut dan menatap namja tampan yang yang di panggil hae atau donghae tersebut tipis ke arah namja manis di hadapannya,

"ne aku melihatnya, dia sedang bersama sungmin di... ah itu mereka" tunjuk donghae yang di ikuti namja manis yang tadi di panggil eunhyuk atau lee hyukjae tersebut,

mata eunhyuk menatap sosok kyuhyuh dan sungmin yang tengah berdiri di pojokan lapangan, kyuhyun tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dan sungmin yang menyenggol pinggang kyuhyun, eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan di depannya dan mendekati sungmin dan kyuhyun di ikuti donghae dari belakang.

"yak lee sungmin berhenti menggodaku" ucap kyuhyun saat eunhyuk sudah dekat dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang masih tertawa entah apa yang di tertawakannya.

"kau sangat lucu sekali kyu, hahaha" tawa sungmin dan mendapat pukulan dari kyuhyun dan kepalanya

"aaak.. yak kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" bentak sungmin dan mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun dan mendapati eunhyuk dan donghae yang menatap keduanya heran

"apa,, kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya sungmin dan menatap eunhyuk lalu kyuhyun bergantian dan menganggukan kepalanya

"kalian,, sedang apa di sini?" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap kyuhyun yang tengah menatap donghae tajam lalu menatap eunhyuk dan melangkah pergi di ikuti sungmin dari belakang.

kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali menatp eunhyuk dan donghae sambil tersenyum sinis.

"apa kencan kalian menyenangkan, cih dasar menyebalkan ayo sungmin hyung kita pergi" ujar kyuhyun dan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang menatap kyuhyun bingung, kencan siapa? aku dan donghae. apa maksudnya aisshh dasar namja itu. pikir eunhyuk dan berlari mengejar eunhyuk meninggalkan donghae yang menatap aneh ke arah eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antar kyuhyun dan eunhyuk" gumam donghae dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan memasuki barisan lomba. eunhyuk tengah berlari dan berhenti saat melihat kyuhyun sedikit jauh di hadapannya

"kyu,,,"

"kya... kyuhyun.. saranghae" teriak segerumbulan namja maupun yeoja dan berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang juga berlari menghindari kejaran namja dan yeoja di belakangnya. eunhyuk yang melihat hal tersebut mebulatkan matanya dan ikut mengejar kyuhyun.

"huaaaaa,,, kenapa kalian mengejarku pergi,,," teriak kyuhyun panik karna terus di kejar dari belakang sementara sungmin tengah terkikik geli melihat kejadian tersebut,

eunhyuk yang marah mendorong gerombolan yang tengah mengejar kyuhyun dan membuatnya mereka terjatuh

"kalian tidak boleh mengejar kyuhyun seperti itu, dia itu milik ku hanya milik ku kalian dengar dia milik ku" teriak eunhyuk dan menutup mulutnya saat sadar dengan apayang di ucapkannya.

"yak eunhyuk ah apa maksud mu kyuhyun milik mu?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik dan mendorong eunhyuk kasar membuat eunhyuk terjatuh. kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut segera menghampiri eunhyuk dan membantunya berdiri

"gwaenchana?" tanya kyuhyun yang di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk. kyuhyun menepuk celana sekolah eunhyuk dan menatap tajam pada yeoja di hadapannya

"berani sekali kau mendorong istri ku, kau ingin mati eoh" bentak kyuhyun membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar ancaman kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang memegang erat kemeja sekolah kyuhyun

"kyu.." pangil sungmin dan menghampiri eunhyuk dan juga kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menatap kyuhyun marah sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin ke arah sungmin dan menarik tangan eunhyuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

"kyu.. berhenti, kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk dan melepaskan genggaman kyuhyun di tangannya. kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menatap eunhyuk yang balas menatapnya heran

"kenapa kau lakukan itu, kenapa kau bilang kalo aku adalah istri mu? bagai mana kalo mereka mengatakannya pada donghae" tanya eunhyuk dan membuat kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dan menatap eunhyuk tajam

"jadi kau takut kalo donghae tau kau sudah menikah dengan ku?" tanya kyuhyun balik membuat eunhyuk terpojok dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kyuhyun.

"aku.. bukan itu maksud ku hanya saja aku" ujar eunhyuk bingung harus menjawab apa, eunhyuk sendiri bingung kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. eunhyuk hanya berpikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"apa kau masih mencintai donghae?" tanya kyuhyun dan membuat eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya sedih.

"aku.. aku" lidah eunhyuk serasa kelu dan sulit berkata, kyuhyun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap pedih ke arah eunhyuk.

kyuhyun tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi mungkin ini yang eunhyuk inginkan selama ini, mungkin kyuhyun salah karna mencoba memaksakan keinginannya untuk memiliki eunhyuk.

"kita,, bercerai saja eunhyuk ah" ujar kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada kyuhyun. mata eunhyuk mulai berkaca kaca dan meneteskan kristal bening dari matanya

"a..apa maksud mu kyu,, kita bercerai" tanya eunhyuk memastikan eunhyuk berharap saat ini pendengarannya salah dan menatap kyuhyun dengan air mata di pipinya

"ne kita bercerai saja, aku ingin kita bercerai" jawab kyuhyun dengan tangan mengepal dan bergetar hatio kyuhyun sangat sakit ketika mengatakan hal itu, tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk eunhyuk.

eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan mencengkram lengan kyuhyun kuat.

"aku, akan melepaskan mu.. mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi takut orang lain tau kau sudah menikah, kau boleh pergi berkencan dengan donghae. dan aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa tidak mempunyai teman karna harus tinggal di rumah ku" ujar kyuhyun dan meneteskan air mata. eunhyuk memeluk kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak kyu,, aku tidak mau.. aku berjanji tidak akan membicarakan donghae lagi di hadapan mu, aku juga tidak apa apa kalo semua orang tau aku sudah menikah, tapi aku mohon jangan ceraikan aku" isak eunhyuk dan semakin memeluk kyuhyun kuat.

tangan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata di pipi eunhyuk lalu tersenyu, dan mencium dahi eunhyuk.

"saranghae, maaf karna aku sudah memaksakan keinginan ku padamu hyuk, tapi mulai sekarang kau bebas" ujar kyuhyun dan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang terseungkur dan menatap punggung kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh.

walupun pernikahan ini terjadi begitu cepat tapi bukan berarti tidak terjadi apa pikir eunhyuk dan terisak.

"nado saranghae kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk memeluk kakinya,

,

.

,

,

,

TBC

maaf dikit dan sangat sangat gj...


	6. Chapter 7

main cast

cho kyuhyun

lee hyukjae

and super junior other

.

.

chapter 7 (kalo gak salah

.

.

langsung ya mau ngebutt ni biar cepet beres...

eunhyuk tengah duduk diam di dalam kamarnya,dua hari setelah kyuhyun bilang akan menceraikan eunhyuk, kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi terlihat di sekolah. walaupun kyuhyun belum mengirimkan surat cerainya tapi hal itu membuat eunhyuk sedih sangat.

tok..tok..tok pintu kamar eunhyuk di ketuk, dengan malas eunhyuk mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya.

"ne siap..." mata eunhyuk membulat saat menatap sosok kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" tanya kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk bingung,

"kenapa aku harus ganti baju?" tanya eunhyuk balik dan mendapat tatapan datar dari kyuhyun. kyuhyun menarik eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar dan membuka lemari pakaian eunhyuk.

"aku ingin kau menemaniku bertemu dengan seseorang" ujar kyuhyun menjawab kebingungan eunhyuk yang mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"kau tidak keberatan kan hyuk" tanya kyuhyun khawatir dan menatap eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk

lagi pula untuk apa aku menolak, aku justru sangat senang batin eunhyuk dan menerima baju yang kyuhyun berikan padanya.

setelah 30 menit 29 detik (lebayyy.. eunhyuk dan kyuhyun berjalan kelar rumah dan menuju sebuah cafe.

kyuhyun memesan tempat duduk untuk tiga orang dan duduk menunggu temannya.

.

.

"anyeong maaf aku terlambat" ucap namja tampan berkepala besar dan langsung duduk di kursi. namja tersebut adalah yesung.

"ini dokumen yang kamu minta" ujar yesung dan menyerahkan dokumen pada kyuhyun, eunhyuk melihat dokumen tersebut dengan jantung dag..dig..dug apa itu surat perceraian pikir eunhyuk.

"eh kau cho hyukjae kan? istri kyuhyun" tanya yesung dan mendapat pukulan di kepalanya dari kyuhyun sedangkan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis

"si evil itu sangat menyebalkan, dia tidak sopan padaku. kau tau sepertinya dia sirik padaku karna keluarga ku super hero" ucap yesung panjang lebar eh,, apa katanya super hero? apa otaknya terbentur pikir eunhyuk

"ne super hero gila" celetuk kyuhyun dan mendapat tatapan sebal dari yesung.

"jinja,? keluargaku juga super hero" ujar eunhyuk bermaksud berjanda yang justru di anggap serius oleh yesung

"benarkah,, siapa appa mu?" tanya yesung penasaran karna keluarga eunhyuk ternyata super hero

"superman"

"pamanmu"

"batman"  
"paman dari pamanmu"

"pacman" jawab eunhyuk dan keduanya bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa bersama

"daebakkkk... berarti kau cat woman" ujar yesung dan bertepuk tangan. kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah eunhyuk dan yesung.

"oh iya kita pergi ke pabrik sekarang" ujar kyuhyun dan berdiri di ikuti yesung dan eunhyuk dari belakang.

.

.

.

ketiganya kini sudah sampai di pabrik milik kyuhyun dan tengah melihat lihat isi pabrik. mata eunhyuk tanpa sengaja menatap 2 sosok namja yang di kenalnya.

"eh bukankah itu sungmin hyung dan juga heechull hyung" gumam eunhyuk dan menghampiri namja tersebut

"sungmin hyung.. heechull hyung" panggil eunhyuk dan benar itu mereka.

"hyukkie kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya sungmin yang heran karna eunhyuk ada di tempatnya bekerja

"hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini" tanya eunhyuk balik

"tentu saja bekerja" ujar heechull semakin membuat eunhyuk bingung, bukankah mereka anak sma kenapa mereka bisa di terima kerja di sini? pikir eunhyuk. sungmin yang mengerti segera menceritakna semuanya.

"sebenarnya kami pegawai di perusahaan kyuhyun, kami menyamar menjadi anak sma untuk menjagamu" jelas sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari eunhyuk.

"arraso..."ujar eunhyuk dan tersenyum ke arah sungmin dan heechull

"tapi hyukkie, itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar sungmin dan menatap eunhyuk khawatir.

"ne kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya eunhyuk dan tersenyum ke arah sungmin

"aku... mencintai kyuhyun..."

"oh... MWO"

.

.

.

.

tbc

nah lho ceritanya makin gje kan aku udah gak punya ide cerita buat yang punya saran tolong sarannya


	7. Chapter 8 finelly

main pair:

lee hyukjae

cho kyuhyun

and other

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

"aku menyukai kyuhyun" ujap sungmin membuat eunhyuk kaget dan menatap sungmin heran dengan maksud sungmin. apa maksudnya dia menyukai kyuhyun pikir eunhyuk

"minnie hyung apa maksud mu kau menyukai kyuhyun?" tanya eunhyuk dan menatap lekat lekat wajah sungmin yang juga menatap wajah cemas eunhyuk

"hmmmpp.. hahahaha.. hyukkie wajahmu sangat lucu,, aku hanya bercanda. benarkan heechull hyung" jawab sungmin dan memandang heechull yang menganggukan kepalanya

"ne lagi pula mana mungkin sungmin menyukai kyuhyun dia sudah menikah," celetuk heechull membuat eunhyuk kaget

"mwo.. minnie hyung sudah menikah? jinjayo?" tanya eunhyuk tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh sungmin, eunhyuk yang akan bertanya lagi harus mengurungkan niatnya karna yesung memanggil eunhyuk

"cat woman.. kau di panggil kyuhyun ke ruangannya" panggil yesung dan menarik eunhyuk menuju ruangan kerja kyuhyun, eunhyuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja kyuhyun dan melihat kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen yang entah apa itu.

"duduk" perintah kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah eunhyuk, tanpa menunggu kyuhyun memintanya lagi eunhyuk langsung duduk di hadapan kyuhyun dan mengamati dokumen yang sedang kyuhyun baca.

"apa itu.. dokumen perceraian kita" tanya eunhyuk dengan hati hati, kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk dan memiringkan kepalanya

"memang siapa yang akan bercerai" tanya kyuhyun balik membuat eunhyuk bingung.

"tentu saja kau dan aku, bukankah 2 hari lalu kau bilang akan menceraikanku" jawab eunhyuk dan menatap kyuhyun agak sedih mengingat kejadia 2 hari lalu.

"tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang akan bercerai dengan mu" ucap kyuhyun yakin, dan kyuhyun juga tidak merasa pernah bilang akan menceraikan eunhyuk.

"bilang kau bilang, saat di sekolah" ujar eunhyuk yakin dan menatap kyuhyun marah,, jelas jelas dia bilang akan menceraikan eunhyuk sekarang malah bilang tidak pernah bilang akan menceraikan eunhyuk, apa maksudnya pikir eunhyuk.

"masa, kau yakin aku mengatakan itu" tanya kyuhyun pada eunhyuk yang menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"ne kau mengatakan akan menceraikan ku" jawab eunhyuk

"yakin itu aku, pasti" tanya kyuhyun lagi masih tidak percaya dengan yang di katakan eunhyuk

"ne aku yakin"

"are you sure?" tanya kyuhyun lagi membuat eunhyuk jengkel dengan tingkah kyuhyun.

"ne i am sureeeeeee" jawab eunhyuk menyong karna kesal. kyuhyun diam selama beberapa menit mencoba mengingatnya, setelah 10 menit. kyuhyun merasa yakin dan kembali menatap eunhyuk

"yakin aku mengatakan itu?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ne aku yakinn, aku tidak mungkin salah orang" jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah bete

"are you sure?"

"kalo kau tidak percaya aku bisa memanggil sungmin hyung, dia mendengar sendiri kau bilang akan menceraikan ku" ujar eunhyuk dan berdiri dari duduknya sebelum kyuhyun menghentikan niat eunhyuk dan kembali duduk.

"ahh arraso,, tapi yakin ya itu aku" ujar kyuhyun yang tidak di gubris oleh eunhyuk yang hanya diam. eunhyuk berniat pergi sebelum pertanyaan kkyuhyun menghentikan niatnya.

"are you sure? aku tidak merasa pernah mengatakan hal itu. kau yakin dan pasti itu aku?" tanya kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja kerja kyuhyun

"YES, I AM SURE! YAKIN! PASTI.. puas?" jawab eunhyuk yang mendapat gelengan dari kyuhyun, dengan sebal eunhyuk mninggalkan ruangan kerja kyuhyun dan membanting pintunya keras. saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba tiba saja suara sungmin menghentikan langkah eunhyuk dan berbalik menatap sungmin.

"hyukkie gwaenchana? kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu" tanya sungmin khawatir, eunhyuk menghelang nafas berat dan menatap sungmin sedih

"minnie hyung jelas jelas 2 hari lalu kau dengar sendiri kyuhyun bilang akan menceraikan ku, tapi tadi dia bilang dia tidak pernah bilang begitu. apa dia ingin mempermainkan ku" ujar eunhyuk panjang lebar. sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk bahu eunhyuk menenangkan namja manis di hadapannya.

" uljima hyukkie, kyuhyun memang amnesia attack jadi wajar saja kalo dia lupa" ucap sungmin membuat eunhyuk shock.

"sudahlah ayo ikut aku, kita mengobrol dengan karyawan yang ada di sini" ajak sungmin dan di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk. sungmin mengajak eunhyuk naik ke atap pabrik dan mendapati beberapa orang tengah bengobrol.

mata eunhyuk melihat sosok namja manis yang tengah menggosokan sesuatu menggunakan batu dan mendekatinya.

"anyeong.. kau sedang apa?" tanya eunhyuk yang heran dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan namja manis berpipi chabi seperti mochi tersebut.

"aku kena tipu, tadi aku beli ikan tinggi di pasar tapi ikannya sangat jelek, kulitnya hitam... jadi aku menggosoknya" jelas namja manis tersebut, sungmin yang juga penasaran meihat nya dan langsung melotot

"omona,, henry itu bukan ikan tenggiri! itu tongkol kulit dan daging ikan tongkol memang hitam. kamu gosok juga tidak akan menjadi putih" ujar sungmin yang tidak di hiraukan namja berpipi chabi yang di panggil henry tersebut # anggap aja di korea ada ikan tongkol and tenggiri ok.

"ini bukan tonggol.. ini tinggi" ujar henry dengan cadel dan masih menggosok ikannya.

"ikan tenggiri dari man itu tongkol" ucp eunhyuk dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari henri tiba tiba saja yesung datang dan membawa nagka yang di kirim ma akyu buat yeppa

"ini ada nagka.. aw..aw" ringis yesung dan menjatuhkan nagkan ya tepat di bawah ikan henry yang diam menatap ikan tersebut.

"yahh otokhe,, ikannya hancur" ujar eunhyuk sedih. henry menggelindingkan nagka yesung dan membuang ikannya ke dalam tong sampah

"gwaenchana.. ikan tinggi jelek.. kulitnya hitam.. dagingnya hita,,, banyak racun aku tidak mau memakannya.." ujar henry. ya tererah kamu aja deh oppa biasa makan bulgogi si ya di kasih tongkol jadi ngawur.

.

.

.

eunhyuk dan kyuhyun kini tengah diam dan menatap hujan yang turun, saat ini kyuhyuk sudah ada di rumahnya dan tengah diam di kamar mereka.

eunhyuk masih agak kesal gara gara kyuhyun tadi si pabrik tapi dalam hati uenhyuk juga bersyukur karna dengan begitu berarti eunhyuk tidak perlu bercerai dengan kyuhyun.

tiba tiba saja pintu kamar mereka di ketuk dan menampakan sosok maid cantik di depan pintu.

"mianhae tuan, tamu yang anda tunggu sudah datang" ujar sang maid dan mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun, kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menuruni tangga.

eunhyuk menatap 3 orang namja tampan tengah duduk dan berdiri ketika melihat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk

"nah hyukkie kenalkan ini adalah pekerjaku dari paris, dia adrian, key dan juga edward. tapi bukan edward cullen idola kamu lhoooooo" jelas kyuhyun dengan kata lhooooooo yang sangat panjang, eunhyuk sendiri bingung sejak kapan kyuhyun yang cool jadi bloon begini.

"tapi edward cullen siapa ya?" ujar eunhyuk dan menatap ketiga namja di hadapannya meminta jawaban

"aniyo saya tidak tau siapa? saya belum kenalan dengan yang namanya edward cullen" jawab key

"bagai mana si kamu, harusnya kamu kenalan dulu dong sama edward cullen, ya udah lah" ujar kyuhyun dan duduk eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut duduk di sebelah kyuhyun setelah 2 jam kyuhyun mengobrol dengan tamunya mereka bertiga pamit pulang. eunhyuk dan juga kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. tiba tiba saja kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk merasakan sensasi aneh di lehernya.

"hyukkie.." panggil kyuhyun pelan dan menatap eunhyuk yang balik menatapnya

"ne kyu." jawab eunhyuk, seketika eunhyuk merasa ada hawa berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun dan membuatnya takut.

"aku ingin..." ucap kyuhyun tergantung dan membuat eunhyuk penasaran dengan maksud kyuhyun ingin.. ingin apa

"ne, kau ingin apa?" tanya eunhyuk

"tapi kau harus mengabulkannya?" tawar kyuhyun dan membuat eunhyuk bingung, tapi tetap menganggukan kepalanya karna rasa penasaran eunhyuk yang sudah sangat besar.

"ne aku janji. sekarang katakan apa mau mu" ucap eunhyuk, kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan eunhyuk dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

"kau bilang kau ingin apa kyu...?"

"aku bilang aku ingin punya anak... ayo kita membuat anak" jawab kyuhyun dan tersenyum evil. eunhyuk menelan salivannya dengan susah payah dan berdigik ngeri melihat senyuman kyuhyun. saat eunhyuk akan kabur dengan sigap kyuhyun menggendong eunhyuk dan mengajaknya ke arah kasur mereka

"KYAAAAAA TOLONG..." huaaa selamat menikmati malam yang panjang kalian kyuhyun dan eunhyuk #gak berani ngintip..

"eunghhhh pelan pelan kyu,,, eunhhh ne di situ" jerit eunhyuk di dalam kamar bikin gue keringetan

"akhh sempit sekali" ujar kyuhyun..

"agh.. fas..ter kyu.. "

"aghhh enak sekali hyukkie.."

"akhhh aku ingin kelu...ar"

"aku juga .. kita sama..sama

"ARGHHH HYUKKIE? KYU" teriak keduanya yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka tapi ternyata kyuhyun masih mau dan agrhhhh kabur

ahhhhh gak berani ampunnnnnnn chingudull aku udah keburu keringetan sendiri..

.

.

.

.

TBC? END

ayo yang mana ya?


End file.
